dork_diariesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nikki Maxwell
Nikki is quite unpopular. However, she has said she doesn’t like the thought of popularity as she wouldn’t feel like herself if she were loved by her peers. She expresses herself with art. She said she finds it ‘freeing’. She loves to read and finds it fascinating as she feels books have a special connection with her. On a desert island, Sophia would bring either ‘The Great Gatsby’ or ‘Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince’. In the meantime, she's usually writing in her diary about her life. .'' ''Description : Nikki'' is portrayed as an unpopular girl towards the CCP (cute, cool, popular) clique who, in the first installment, is new to Westchester Country Day Middle School. She is the 8th most unpopular person at WCD, according to her self-written list. She writes in her diary almost every day the events in her life, hence the name of her series - Dork Diaries. She despises her locker neighbor -and enemy- MacKenzie Hollister, for being mean and quote "a shark in lip gloss." She also dislikes MacKenzie's friend, Jessica Hunter, who is as nasty to Nikki as Mackenzie is. Nikki and MacKenzie both have a crush on Brandon Roberts and compete for him. Nikki also has a younger sister named Brianna. . Throughout the books, Nikki seems to grow more confident in herself and does refer to herself as a dork, not only in her diary but also in public.'' : Nikki's birthday is on the 28th June : She has Black hair Personality : Nikki is thoughtful, kind and always looks out for her friends. She truly describes herself as a dork. She loves her family and friends, but sometimes Brianna ruins that. Nikki is maybe a bit dramatic about Brianna she considers her little sister "a hurricane in pigtails." She also thinks that not everybody understands her Like her SISTER and some of her classmates. When Nikki gets excited or elated, she shouts, "SQUEEEEE!" She despises MacKenzie Hollister for always trying to make her life miserable. But nevertheless, Nikki is a very caring and outgoing person. Appearance : Nikki has medium-length light brown hair that is usually put in pigtails and wavy bangs parted to the sides. She has a peachy skin and green eyes with dark eyelashes. Her outfits change throughout the books. According to her, she shops at discount department stores such as Target and Macy's, meaning her clothes aren't as stylish as she would like them to be. Her figure is thin but fit . Throughout the books, it is shown that Nikki is embracing her dorky side more often than before.Niki has lots of pretty shirts and shoes : Relationships Family Nikki's family includes her dad and mom, her sister Brianna, her Grandma, her great-grandmother Gertrude, her Aunt Mabel, her Uncle Augustus, and her third cousin Billy Bob. Recently, in a blog post, it is learned that she has an Aunt Janet, possibly the wife of Nikki's paternal uncle, and five misbehaving cousins. She loves her parents despite her belief that they are brain-dead. Nikki and Brianna get into fights sometimes (as siblings typically do), but Nikki is shown to have a genuine love for her sister. her family sometimes acts silly and embarrassing. Pets In book 10, she took care of 8 Golden Retrievers, Holly and her puppies, for a day. At the end of the book, they kept the smallest one and named her Daisy. Friends Nikki's friends include Chloe Garcia, Zoey Franklin, Brandon Roberts, Max Crumbly, Marcy Simms, Theodore L. Swagmire III, Violet Baker, Marcus, ''and Andrè. and Marcy 'Love Interest' ''Nikki and MacKenzie both have a crush on Brandon, but Brandon is not impressed by Mackenzie as everyone else is. He has strong romantic feelings towards Nikki. In the debut of the book series, Brandon makes his first interaction with Nikki when Jessica trips Nikki in the lunch room and he thIn the third book, Tales from a Not-So-Talented Pop Star, Brandon joins Nikki's band for the talent show. At the end of the third book, Brandon and Nikki almost kiss, but Brianna interrupts them before any further action was taken. In Tales from a Not-So-Graceful Ice Princess, Nikki finds out Brandon works at an animal shelter (Fuzzy Friends.) Nikki also discovers that Brandon lost his parents several years ago and is in his grandparent's custody. It is insinuated that Brandon's grandparents are not related to him by blood, rather good friends of his parents when they were alive (this fact was confirmed in a personal interview with Rachel Renee Russell). She enters an ice-skating competition with Chloe and Zoey to help Brandon raise money for the shelter. He hugs her when she wins, hinting that his grandparents own the shelter and without her help, he would've moved to Florida, never seeing Nikki again. Nikki questions in her diary if it's a "friend hug", a "really good friend hug", a "more than a friend hug", or "you're my girlfriend hug". In Tales from a Not-So-Happy Heartbreaker, Nikki asks Brandon to the Sweetheart dance in which he immediately agrees hinting that he does like her more than just a girlfriend. : Category:Nikki Category:Dork Diaries Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Dork Category:Brandon Roberts Category:Chloe Garcia Category:Zoey Franklin Category:Brianna Maxwell Category:Mrs. Maxwell Category:Mr. Maxwell Category:Artist Category:Singer Category:Dancer Category:Blog Characters Category:Teens Category:Crush Category:Member of Maxwell Family Category:Eighth-grader Category:Blue eyes Category:Brown hair Category:Blonde Category:Green eyes